Kristi Demos
Kristi Demos is an engineer that came from Chania Town, Crete to work in the Boston metropolitan area. She raises her five children alone, all of them being young engineers that help her tweak and operate her signature project: the Kostoúmi Spíti. She initially came to the United States for some excellent job opportunities in Boston, eventually transforming her house into a battle suit for the purpose of crime-fighting, but homesickness, abuse and discrimination would make her repurpose her Kostoúmi Spíti into a battle machine against the people of America. History Kristi Demos used to live in Chania Town, Crete. Her family operated a family-run shipping business along the city's coast, and from a very young age she had to help her parents out with moving stuff around because they had arthritis in her backs. She's been drinking wine since the age of 12 under supervision of her parents and has taken on smoking since the age of 15 behind their backs. Kristi took an interest in engineering at a young age, after using her allowance to purchase a bunch of motorized toys that she'd take apart and study. She was very outgoing and would hang out in nightlife taverns to eat dinner with her friends beginning from the age of thirteen. Kristi Demos also played the harp as her signature instrument in school, but she was reluctant to learn it because she didn't have the patience to learn music and gave up on it as soon as she could. She moved to Boston in 2009, believing many excellent career opportunities awaited her in America and believing her increasingly-improving engineer skills could be of great use. Kristi would continue to work as an engineer and mechanic by the time she moved into Boston. During her time in America, she would begin to push her memories of Chania Town behind her as she worked on an ambitious project: turning her whole house into a battlesuit (which she'd later name the Kostoúmi Spíti). Within the first year of her stay, she met a man named Michael Southwell, who would give her flowers every weekend and send her cards every holiday and birthday she celebrated. She eventually took the hint and would begin dating him, learning that he was a nervous man that didn't really know where he wanted to take his life and that he felt he didn't have potential to become anything. Kristi pitied Michael and let him stay at her house, training him to become an engineer just like her and showing him all the basics within a couple of months. They would have five children together over the next seven years- Kristi spent roughly 45 months pregnant, which occasionally made working on her project fairly difficult. Besides her main project, Kristi would also work as a for-hire mechanic and an architect to make the money necessary to fund her project. Michael would stay behind, helping build her Kostoúmi Spíti. However, Michael would gradually begin to slow down with his work, eventually stopping entirely and beginning to lounge around while Kristi did all the work. Kristi, a rather empathetic person that didn't like to cause trouble for others, didn't want to trouble her husband and would slowly begin teaching her children how to engineer instead. 2016 was a particularly rough year for Kristi, who had to survive off of little money as she taught her elder children how to help out with house chores and continue supporting Michael who wasn't doing anything at all to help by that point. Her elder children would eventually teach her youngest children how to work and help out, and they'd begin making plenty of progress even without Michael's help. As things got better, Kristi was able to go out more often and begin making more money again. 2018 would become Kristi's roughest and toughest year to date, though. In January, Kristi's eldest child Hera would report sexual harassment and abuse from Michael. She was just eight years old at the time. She had felt something was up from the beginning, as Michael had been begging for more time to spend with his girlfriend for years, and this begging's turned to demanding over the past three years. Unable to satisfy himself through Kristi, his eyes and hands turned to his children, and he would begin molesting them. Kristi had no idea about any of this until Hera told her that she felt unsafe around Michael, and would cry and huddle up against her. Kristi would confront Michael about this immediately afterward, whereas he unveiled that he had been using her and the child support money the whole time to fund his own machines, and thanked her for teaching him how to engineer. Breaking open a wine bottle, Kristi would stab Michael to death to prevent him from getting away or harming her children anymore. Up to that point, Kristi had been dealing with other issues. She had been feeling very homesick, missing her family's cooking and missing hanging out with her friends at the nightlife taverns. Kristi had become atheist after Michael managed to convince her that her gods and goddesses don't actually exist, but she'd return to believing in them shortly before her confrontation with Michael, thinking that her life's taken a downturn since she stopped worshiping. Her neighbors in Boston weren't very kind to her either; she'd be discriminated for her black skin and others would jeer at her upon hearing the names of her children (which she named after Greek deities). When Michael hurt her and her family like that, she would begin to change the Kostoúmi Spíti's purpose. It was going to be designed to be a crime-fighting battlesuit, but now she wants to use it to spread hurt and despair around Boston, feeling tired of being taken advantage of and feeling tired of all the negativity that's been brought down on her. Kristi Demos is almost done with the Kostoúmi Spíti, though. In 2020, present-day, her and all five of her children (aged ten, nine, seven, six, and four) have managed to finish nearly all of it. If somebody doesn't talk to her or do something in time, she could damn well do something terrible to the land around her. Personality Before 2018, Kristi Demos was a hard-working and intelligent woman that was almost certainly one of the best engineers and mechanics in the whole country, very dedicated to her ambitious works and projects and always helping out others with a smile. She always liked to lend a helping hand to those who needed one. She was very committed to keeping in contact with her family and friends and always tried to keep up with them through Skype calls. Kristi wasn't very great at pushing people away when they bother her or annoy her, but if her patience was taken to the limit, she might've become suddenly (but temporarily) violent and really angry. She was known well by her parents and her children for being empathetic and sweet, doing whatever she could to make others happy. Since she killed Michael, though, the only part of her old self that remains is her being a hard-working and intelligent woman. She now feels exhausted and tired a lot of the time, and thinks a lot about getting her way with America and giving them what she thinks they deserve. Her increasing hatred of the people around her is motivating her to finish her project. Even though Kristi Demos has somewhat lost it, she continues to be a supportive mother and does whatever she can for her children. Though she's too ashamed to head in public casually, she has torn up some blankets and made a kind of ninja suit out of them so she could mask much of her body while shopping for them. She continues to buy their favorite cereals, check in on their school progress, and let them have breaks from engineering when they need them. Kristi Demos would never betray or hurt her children, no matter what she's going through, and wants to continue being a good parent even if Michael betrayed her as horribly as he did. She has family game nights every Saturday and kisses her children on their foreheads before they go to sleep. Sometimes she finds dealing with all five of them to be problematic and gets very stressed out from having to deal with them all, but she manages to keep her cool because they're pretty much the only real friends she has at this point. Apologetic for betraying her gods back in 2009, she now worships them every evening since 2018 and tries to beg for forgiveness for her atheist turn. She feels a lot of guilt because she believes that Michael wouldn't have done what he had done if she had continued to keep her faith in the deities she felt kept her and her family safe. She feels a spiritual connection to Hades, who she sacrificed Michael's body to upon becoming "born again", thinking that Hades will have her back when she begins to carry her terror throughout Boston. Kristi spends her average day working on the Kostoúmi Spíti, raising her children, keeping check of how much money she has, worshiping her gods, and drinking coffee or wine. She is very knowledgeable with wine and drinks many different brands of it, and has a website whereas she ranks all the wine she's ever drunk. Kristi used to be a huge theatre fan, having gone to theatres as much as possible during her youth and in her early adulthood, but she isn't a big fan of American theatre. Kristi used to be bisexual, but her interest in men dwindled after her history with Michael. Powers and Abilities Kristi Demos has no real superpowers, but she is instead an expert engineer, mechanic, and architect. Her "Kostoúmi Spíti", her signature project, is a battlesuit that was constructed from the foundations of her symmetrical home. Everything inside of it is bolted down or stored in such a way that things don't start breaking and rolling all over the place when the house transforms into a walking giant. Her home is equipped with a bunch of security cameras that study the world outside, and there are plenty of hidden places in the roof and in the walls where weapons are hiding. The Kostoúmi Spíti was well thought out- it has rain resistance, durable windows, stainless steel walls, bulletproof armor, and enough horsepower to let it stand on its two legs. It can also very easily detach and reattach itself to its foundation. The whole thing was thought out by Kristi alone, and she constructed roughly 76% of it by herself. 9% of it was handled by Michael. The rest was handled by her children. Besides the Kostoúmi Spíti, Kristi's known for being able to build machines within mere minutes, and if you give her just a couple of hours, she can make some really complicated inventions that are usually good for everyday usage. She's also got plenty of energy and is physically fit, thanks to the amount of lifting and carrying she did back during her days in Crete. Relationships Her Children Kristi gets along rather well with her children (Hera, Apollo, Iris, Ares, and Hermes). She has always done her best to take care of them even when money income reached bottleneck points. Having been a single parent for the past decade (Michael rarely ever did anything to take care of them), she's sometimes very stressed by having to take care of all five of them, but loves them very much and is willing to do anything if it means making them happy. It disgusted her when Michael abused Hera and when she learned that he had also attacked Iris for the same reason, and as such she now keeps surveillance cameras in her home for their safety. She makes them breakfast every morning and tucks them in at night, even Hera at the age of 10. She adores Hera particularly for her capability to act as a leader and for her ability to speak up when something wrong is going on. Hera, alongside Apollo, Iris, Ares, and Hermes, each adore their mother and know they won't find someone that's more dedicated and loving to them than she is. Her children try their very best to be thankful to her, as she really does try her best in trying times, even if she yells when she's upset. Michael Southwell Michael Southwell was an abusive man that manipulated Kristi, stealing her child support money to fund his own projects and using her food, water, and shelter to prevent himself from having to do anything but purchase what's important to him and him only. Kristi initially pitied him because he was a sore loser that didn't know how to do anything, but when he learned how to engineer, he stopped being all that interested in Kristi for anything but daily necessities and sexual intercourse. When she stopped being able to satisfy him, he turned to her children, which enraged her upon her discovery of this and led her to kill him. She strongly regrets having ever been around this man, who corrupted her beliefs and made her believe she was someone she wasn't. Kristi always wonders why she was even with him in the first place, considering he was never interested in theatre or anything that mattered to him. Even after marrying him, he didn't become any better than he was before. Janie Harris When the news about Kristi's abusive boyfriend began to spread across the United States, Kristi suddenly found Janie knocking at her door, asking quietly if she could come in. When Janie made her way inside, she spent some time consoling her and holding her, and the two would quietly watch Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy together while blowing off some steam. Kristi and her children are the only ones who have ever had Janie come up to them with no disguise. After spending some time together, Janie would suddenly (and abruptly) leave, but not before telling Kristi that she'll return one day with a "glorious gift". Kristi's still trying to figure out what the hell she means by that, but in retrospect is really happy to have met someone like Janie, who really understood her and especially her child Hera. Trivia *She was developed somewhat as a counterpart to Nyoto Huilang. Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Fantendoverse Characters